kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Battle
Big Battle this is nineteenth episode of Kamen Rider Beyond. And Final Appearance of Scratch & Crocox. Plot Dan try have good plan to defect Colonel X, but Scratch & Crocox will face The Riders to fight. Summary At Colonel X's Place Scratch and Crocox are training using they new energy powers to defect the riders, Colonel X tell them they finished they training and now to destroy kamen riders. Dan and Friends are need to destroy Scratch and Crocox before they stealing there powers and give to Colonel X, Eric ask Laura was thinking about his life being with her. Laura will like that, so Eric wants to live with her. Laura was happy, but they some think going on in the city. So Eric will tell his friends to find out!. Mr.Frinch tell Brandon and Fish they need to find these people who is actually Kamen Riders, Brandon and Fish will do that for him. Dan Eric and Henry they know it's Scratch and Crocox are here, so they want to fight Kamen Riders and give they powers to Colonel X. Dan won't do that, they will transform to Kamen Riders and fight them. Dan will fight Scratch, Eric and Henry will fight Crocox. But Scratch and Crocox are got more power inside they body to attack the riders, Dan and Henry using they riders modes to attack them again. But Eric will have another idea for to destroy them, Dan and Henry using they energy to Eric's rider powers and to destroy Crocox. But not Scratch so his going back to Colonel X, Eric tell his friends that Crocox is gone. Dan know that Scratch still alive, when they gone Brandon and Fish are here now and they miss the riders. Scratch tell Colonel X that Crocox is gone now, Colonel X wasn't happy so he knows that it's Scratch turn now. Dan tell Queen Sera that Scratch still alive, Queen Sera tell him that he need to defect him. Eric needs to tell his friends that he wants to live with Laura, Kayla was so happy for them and everyone as well. Mr.Frinch wasn't happy that Brandon and Fish didn't see the riders at all, so he will fired them and they lost the job. Scratch is back for more fight, Queen Sera tell everyone to look the screen that Scratch is here for fighting with them. Dan tell him that is over you, Scratch tell them that they won't defect him. But Dan Transform to Kamen Rider Beyond and fighting him on his own, Henry and Eric watching them. Also Queen Sera and the girls as well, but Brandon and Fish are here and they shock saw Kamen Rider fighting Scratch. Scratch ask Dan is he give up?, Dan won't give up a fight. But Eric and Henry using they riders powers to Dan, and his going to destroy Scratch for good. Scratch is gone now, Dan back to his self. But Brandon and Fish are shock that he is Kamen Rider Beyond, Dan and his friends saw Brandon and Fish watching him. Brandon tell them they are Kamen Riders, but they won't tell everyone they are Kamen Riders and it's secret. So Brandon and Fish will say goodbye to Kamen Riders, Dan tell everyone that Scratch is no more. But Queen Sera know that Colonel X is only one person left. At Colonel X don't know what to do his plans, so it's only him to fight kamen riders and he wants to destroy them once and for all. To Be Continued